A Killer's Song
by Dragons123d
Summary: The cold and creepy camp of Crystal Lake has been home to one of the most well known killer in movie history, Jason Voorhees. But what if Jason was not 'Voorhees' but Harry Potter?
1. Chimes of Change

The forest was silent, mist like fog shimmered in the moonlight. The lake reflected the moon light but the night had only gone silent after the sounds of death and murder had echoed through the camp of Crystal Lake for the last hour. Stepping out of the tree line stood a massive figure wearing a hockey mask, covered in fresh blood from his last kill, a young woman that had his machete embedded in her skull. Pulling the large knife out of the girls' head, Jason walked into the water of the lake, never noticing a pink hair woman shivering in utter fright from in a trees' branches.

The next morning, the police found the bodies and the girl. The young woman's mother was also there, hearing something that went _Chchch Ahahah_ , chilling her to the bone. Jason watched as the pair drove off, his mind racing to explain to himself why he had missed that young woman. The pink hair was...wait, did her hair just change color right now? He could have sworn it was vivid pink a minute ago! Pushing that from his mind, the hockey masked killer vowed to find that woman and kill her. No one escapes him, no one!

The mist covered the killer of Crystal Lake, leaving behind a crumple piece of paper. The ink was smudged beyond recognition except for two lone words.

 _Harry Potter_...

* * *

Hogwarts, _Start of original book timeline_ , 1991

* * *

Tonks was glade that she was returning to Hogwarts, after witnessing the brutal deaths of very 'active' teens around her age. But the nightmares she was having about the masked killer was driving her bonkers. Something in her was 'pulled' towards the man, she didn't know why but it made her shudder every time she thought about it. Though she now saw what pulled the carriages, skeletal horses with bat-like wings and whip like tails. Looking out of the carriage window, the metamorph witch saw the lake, calm and silent as the moonlight reflected on its surface.

* * *

Under the Lake

* * *

Jason Voorhees looked around the dark water, not used to not seeing only three or so feet in front of him before. No matter, he had followed the woman this far, he wasn't going to give up. He moved quickly through the murky water, looking like he was walking as fast as he would on land. He heard something not far off, pulling out his weapon as he turned towards the general direction of the noise.

Whatever it was attacked him, screeching loudly as it came. He caught it around the throat before stabbing it in the gut, the creatures blood glowed in the darkness and allowed Jason to see what had attacked him more clearly. The thing was humanoid, looking more fish than human and was female from what the things chest looked like. Dropping the corpse, Jason moved quickly from the body, who knows what predators are lurking in these depths.

* * *

Reaching the shoreline of the Lake, Jason left the black waters and entered the wood line. Mist formed quickly as he moved through the trees, here and there, he could hear birds and other creatures call out to one another. His movement was interrupted when something hit his shoulder, he stopped and looked at the offending object, a wooden arrow that had the tip sticking out the other side.

"Human, you have gone far enough. Return from where you came and you will not be harmed further."

Jason looked at the speaker and raised his hidden eyebrow, the thing had the lower half of a horse and the torso of a man, who was carrying a wooden bow and satchel of arrows. Reaching and grabbing the arrow, Jason pulled it out before he made his way towards the horse man. The horse guy reached for another arrow but was stopped before his hand could even touch one. Jason had a tight grip on the man-things throat as he started stabbing the arrow that hit him into the owners guts. Over and over the arrow stabbed into the man's stomach and over and over again Jason grabbed a new arrow when the old one broke.

After the last arrow was broken, Jason stepped back and viewed his handwork. Blood was everywhere, the horse man's belly was nonexistent now and the look of horror on his face was priceless. Jason turned and saw a silver blue wolf creature staring at him then to the corpse then back again, growling lowly but not attacking. Jason stepped away and allowed the wolf creature to eat his victim, he was gone moments later when the wolf creature looked back at where the hockey masked killer used to be.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Jason watched from the forest as a group of children were listening to a teacher, though he couldn't hear what they were talking about because his mind was elsewhere. He had watched for the woman that had escaped him but couldn't find her, apparently the forest was off limits. He found this out when he heard the teacher explain why the forest was 'forbidden' when one of his students asked why. So, that was not good for him. The horse man was fun to murderer however, so if there was more of them...

He stopped, his senses warning him of a threat on his right, he dodged and moved deeper into the trees. What attacked him was a pure white horse that had a single horn on it's head, if he had any knowledge about mythical creatures, though it was very limited, he was facing a unicorn. The horse attacked again, trying to stab him, he calmly moved out of harms way before he grabbed the horn. The unicorn whinnied, trying to escape his grip, Jason raised his machete and brought it down on the white horses' neck, making it scream in pain. Pulling it out, Jason slashed again, almost going all the way through before he had to yank it out and slash again, this time the head came free of the neck. The silver blood covered his weapon and made him feel like he had done the worst thing imaginable, that was until he wiped both sides of the blade on the unicorn's body several times, cleaning the entire blade of all blood. Glancing at the head of the unicorn, Jason walked towards the house he had seen near the forest's edge.

Upon reaching the house, Jason saw a scarecrow that would be perfect for what he was about to do. Knocking the scarecrows head off, Jason jabbed the unicorns' head in place before walking back towards the forest. If he had looked up, Jason would have seen the woman that had escaped from him staring in horror at his display.

* * *

Later that Day

* * *

Tonks shuddered on her bed in her dorm, after seeing Jason Voorhees turn Hagrids' scarecrow into that display, she was terrified. He was here, at Hogwarts! She told her head of house but she had said that she was safe but would look into it. No, she had to confront Jason herself, if she died then so be it.

* * *

That Night

* * *

Jason walked through the halls of the castle, his heavy footsteps echoing slightly in the quietness. Rain had started to fall, Jason ignored it when his senses caught a whiff of his target, pulling out his machete as he followed the trail. He closed in on her, before stopping, confused. The girl was standing in a large room that had long tables, he wanted to get closer and finish her off but he couldn't. Something was off about this entire thing. He blinked and the girl was gone, his eyes narrowed as his rage grew to a boil. Turning, he saw a man in a purple hat thing staring at him before raising a piece of wood. Jason moved to kill the man when the man said " _Avada Kadavera!_ "

A bright green light filled his vision before Jason Voorhees fell to the ground, as his body shut down completely. The man walked up to him, smirking before saying "Now, this is the perfect vessel master!"

"Yes, quick get him to the-" Another voice started to say but that cut off. Jason watched at the headless corpse fell over on its side, the head rolled away somewhere, lightning flashed of the bloodied blade of his machete before it clattered to the ground and Jason knew no more...

The person to find the bodies was Severus Snape, nearly gagging as he saw the machete and the headless corpse of the DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell. When he saw the massive body of the hockey masked killer, he knelt to examine the body and could have sworn he heard something echo around him as he touched the body.

 _Chchch Ahahah_

 _Chchch Ahahah_

 _Chchch Ahahah_

He brought the body of the larger man to the hospital wing, deposing of the late DADA's professor's body first. If he had look into the eye sockets of the mask, he would have seen them move as though this man was only dreaming...


	2. Reality is Overated

Waking up was one thing that never stopped amusing Jason, time after time, 'death' after 'death', it always brought a dark smirk to his lips. When he tried to sit up however, his body refused to move. Straining to move his body, Jason pushed with all that he had and then some. Still, his body didn't move, anger flowed into him and he commanded his body to move his right arm. With an audible squelching sound, his arm broke free of whatever held him down. Again, he repeated the same process with his left arm and somehow it took less time than his right. Once his chest was free, he sat up and looked around.

The moon shone through the large window, illuminating the many beds that lined the wall across from him and the unlit candles on the bedside cabinets. Twisting his legs around, he placed them on the ground and stood up, the remains of whatever held him had vanished completely. He started towards the doors at the far end of the hall only to hear voices growing as he drew close to the doors. Jason quickly moved into the shadows, pulling his machete out and had it at the ready.

"Albus, you can't be serious! Harry Potter is dead; he can't still be alive after this long!" A crisp woman's voice said as the doors opened. Jason tightened his grip on the handle.

"My dear McGonagall," An old grandfatherly voice said, "Mr. Potter is still alive, his Hogwarts acceptance letter wouldn't have appeared if he was truly dead. If my suspicions are correct, he would now be 25 or 26 years old."

"How then?" The woman, McGonagall, asked sharply.

"This piece of paper," The old man, Albus, Jason guessed, pulled a very familiar piece of paper from his pocket "Shows signs of being handled by someone, that someone is the man that Severus brought to Poppy only last night."

So, Jason was out for an entire day that helped explain why it was night again.

"And if you look here, you will see only two words remain in perfect condition," Albus pointed at the aforementioned words. " _Harry Potter_ , see and if the man is who he is, from what I've heard, would know what is his."

McGonagall snorted "I'd say that being hit by the killing curse is pretty final, not even this supposed 'Jason Voorhees' could survive that, surely!"

Jason's eyes narrowed, his patience was wearing thin from this woman.

"McGonagall, Jason Voorhees is a vengeful spirit and will not just die from just anything. The nature of vengeful spirits is tricky to explain but this one has only one purpose, to cause death."

McGonagall looked at Albus with a look of shock "Death, Headmaster?"

"Yes, to cause the death of as many that enter his territory, or the place that he was killed. Camp Crystal Lake is his hunting ground and every time someone enters that camp, they are risking their lives. But the reason Jason has this bloodlust to cause so much death is for revenge, revenge on those that didn't save him from dying and those that are related to the person that killed him. Anyone that gets in the way is a target and will die." Albus said gravely, his head bowing in sadness.

Jason moved at that moment, his machete moving to disarm the old man of his paper, Albus had fast reflexes and that saved his hand from being lost. Jason stepped forward and snatched the paper from the old man's grip before bringing his blade to end the man's life. His life was saved by a dome like field that blocked his machete, sending sparks when the two connected.

Turning, he saw a woman in an old nurse outfit and she was holding a stick of wood in her left hand. Jason chucked his weapon at her face, again his kill was denied as another shield was protecting her just as it did with the old man.

He wasn't finished however…

Charging the shield, he brought his fist back and then connected with it. The shield shattered and he had the woman in his grip, gasping for air as he slowly clenched his hand. His blood quickened and heated as he watched her life fade from her features until he was hit in the back by something.

He dropped her and turned, his anger skyrocketing. He would not be denied again! His machete reappeared in his hand as he glared at the attacker. The old man had his stick out, a determined look on his features as he waved it and a red light shot out of it, colliding with Jason's chest.

Jason froze, he felt weaker now and his vision was fading at the edges. He started moving towards the old man then heard "Stupefy!"

He collapsed to the floor; his final thought was he swore to end them.

* * *

Azkaban

* * *

Jason snapped awake in darkness, the sound of screams filled his ears as he took in his surroundings. The black brick complimented the black floor quite well, but the muffled sound of raging waves ruined the image of calm. Getting up on his feet, he walked over to the door of his cell; the door was made of bars so he had to be in a cell.

Across from him was a woman who once could have been beautiful, Jason shuddered, not in disgust but because of the chill that wasn't natural. That chill got closer and closer until a hooded creature with horrible breath got in Jason's face.

Jason punched the thing on instinct, making it scream in pain before speeding off to who knows where. "I've never seen a Dementor run from anything before, you must be special."

He gave the woman across from him a blank look before gripping his cell bars and pulled. "That won't work, it can't be~"

With a horrendous screech of metal, Jason tore his cell door off its hinges. "Broken"

The woman got up and looked at Jason in wonder, her insane expression falling away and showed curiosity instead. Jason stepped out of his cell and looked down each hallway. He turned to go but something stopped him from leaving the woman, something was nudging him to escape with her. Was he going mad?

"I could help you with whatever you need, Mr. Silence if you help me get out of here." She said sincerely, Jason felt conflicted inside before he nodded and ripped her door free.

"Thank you, I'm Bellatrix. If we hurry, we can escape with the boat and no one will know the wiser." Bellatrix said before running down a hall, Jason followed easily.

As they neared the exit, Bellatrix screamed in terror as a crowd of Dementors flew at her, only to meet Jason's machete as he decapitated one after the other, their screams of death echoing thru the halls of the prison, each prisoner shuddered at the sound.

The Dementors stopped coming, fearing for their lives; that blade had killed numerous members of their kind without the need of the pratronus charm. Jason watched as the creatures drifted away before sheathing his machete and pulling Bellatrix to her feet.

She never said a word about that, or when he ripped the guard in half with his bare hands, she picked up his stick and grinned like a maniac. Jason followed her to the boat and got his first good look at the prison. Massive in size, Jason couldn't even see the top of it from the boat; he looked away for the prison and to Bellatrix.

"When we reach land, I think I could apparate us to my old home. What we do after that is still up in the air." She said softly, Jason nodded before looking up at the horizon, eyes peeled for the land.

* * *

Number 12 Grimauld Place, London

* * *

Jason looked at the destroyed painting of the hag he had punched, instinct had kicked in when Bellatrix brought them here and the woman started screaming her head off. The other paintings went quiet at his action, even Bellatrix was shocked.

This was going to be interesting from Jason, very, very interesting indeed.


	3. The target is family?

Jason had thought that his life was already strange as it is, but after what had happened over the past several months had taken the cake. First off, Bellatrix had made him her son at the bank called Gringotts before having her original name changed to Bella Stella Black. He found out later that her husband was dead and the marriage contract was void when he died because of a certain loophole left by her father, saying if she didn't have any children when Rodolphus died, she was free of the Lestrange name.

Jason also had his name changed to Jason Voorhees Black, though the goblins protested to this because he had other names and titles that came from his original name. Bella had asked him what he wanted and with some pointing and a few ink bottles so he could write with his finger on paper, he had his mother take other the other names and things. He wasn't going to let this place hold him from his real home at Crystal Lake, Bella had agree to move there after he had finished with his business here in England.

His mother also got his ability to return from the dead after someone had 'killed' her with their 'wand'. Jason had killed the man that hurt her before carrying his mother to a safer place. Bella returned to the living faster than he did after 'dying' for the first time, so they couldn't be separated by the scythe of death anytime soon. That was also the day that Bellatrix Lestrange was pronounced dead by the goblins and Ministry and Bella Stella Black was born. Magic was strange sometimes, but it explained something's about his 'supernatural' talents.

His ability to teleport, use the Lake Mist or any mist for that matter for short teleports as well, his machete being able to return to his hand, all of that was done by his magic. The unnatural regeneration and returning from the dead however was not explainable and he didn't care.

"Jason, please don't kill Mr. Ollivander. He's the only wandmaker that makes wands for Hogwarts firsties, but I'll allow some roughhousing if he provokes you." Bella said, Jason nodded to his mother before opening the door and allowing her to go first.

Entering the building, Jason looked around and saw shelves that reached the ceiling that had boxes in every one. "Ah, I was wandering when you would enter my shop, Mr. Potter. Or should I say Mr. Voorhees-Black?"

Jason whirled and paused as he found a white haired but energetic man smiling at him. His mother was also looking at the man with a dark look, but the wandmaker apparently didn't notice or ignored it.

"Mr. Ollivander, my son and I are on a tight schedule so can we move on to the wand search?" Bella said crisply, her tone cold.

"Of course, of course! Just one moment." Ollivander said before disappearing into the back then returning to the front with an old box. "Douglas Fir with the hair from a black unicorn's mane, 9 inches and very picky."

Bella picked it up and smiled as the wand in her hand glowed, "This is the one."

"Yes, a good match, now onto-" Jason pulled out his machete and placed it on the cabinet, the metal glinted in the candle light.

Ollivander's eyes widened in shock as he picked up the weapon and studying it with reverence. "Yes, yes, the perfect match for you."

"My son's machete is his 'wand'?" Jason's mother asked, surprised.

"Yes, your son's weapon is his foci. The metal is goblin silver that is infused with the scales of the elder dragons of old; the handle is Thestral and Unicorn leather that was dipped in the blood of a siren. Indestructible and very powerful, indeed. Where you found this focus, I do not know but it will serve you to the end of time, Mr. Voorhees-Black." Ollivander said his face as white as a ghost.

Taking his machete back from the wandmaker, Jason looked at his mother before turning to leave the building. Bella placed her hand on his shoulder; she paid the man for the wand then with a loud crack, apparated them back home.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London

* * *

The house of Black was silent as Jason walked down the stairs to the final landing; his mother was doing something that he didn't need to help with as it had to do with his 'other titles'. The machete wielding murderer had given those titles up for good reason, but he was still reminded of the pink haired girl that escaped him every sleeping moment.

He had to kill the girl, his mind wouldn't allow for anything else to stay in his head until she was no longer breathing. How he managed to keep himself from killing anything on sight was beyond Jason, as he usually didn't have this dilemma in the first place to begin with. He stopped walking, noticing an open door that had caught his eye.

He entered it and found a massive tree-like painting that was very old, even burned in some places. His eyes found the writing at the top of the tree that read; _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Toujours pur._

Remembering his lessons with his mother, Jason understood what the Latin meant, Always Pure. His finger traced the 'branches' of the tree until he found the name "Bellatrix Black", then watched as the name was burned off and another line appeared below it that read " _Bella Stella Black_ ".

A golden ribbon wove its way down so it was slightly beneath his mother's name and a red and black line connected from her name to the blank ribbon. Jason placed his finger on the blank ribbon and pulled his hand away as pain hit him. He looked at his finger before looking back at the tapestry and froze, his name was being written on the blank ribbon.

The name read: " _Jason Voorhees Black/Harry Potter-Gaunt-Peverell-Black, Mors Vincit Semper._ " He translated the Latin and read " _Death always Conquers_ ". Oh, how true that statement was…

Jason stopped looking at his name and noticed something odd, next to his mothers' burnt name was two other ribbons, one read " _Narcissa Black_ " and the other was burnt off. He followed the burnt ribbon's line and found two other burnt names; confused at why this was he pulled out his knife and used the repairing charm his mother taught him.

The names repaired themselves and Jason found out why. The burnt name next to his mother's own read " _Andromeda Black_ " and that was connected to the name " _Ted Tonks, Mudblood_ ". Connected to them was the name " _Nymphadora Tonks, Metamorphmagus, Mudblood_ ". Why did these names have more than the others and what was a metamorphmagus anyway?

"Master Jason called Kreacher?" Jason turned and gave the old house elf a pointed look; the housekeeper had somehow heard his questions and appeared.

Jason pointed at the word he was confused about, the house elf looked at it and said "Shape changer, blood traitor is able to change shape at will, Master Jason."

A shape changer, Jason's memories of the girl that escaped him entered his mind. He DID see the hair of the girl change from pink to a sickly green on that day and now he had a name to go with the face. He waved Kreacher away, who vanished with a crack to who knows where and made his way towards the kitchen. He needed to make some mist; Jason was going to finish his purpose for coming to this place.


	4. The New DADA Teacher, Why Mother?

Tonks ran, her worst nightmare was after her! Stalking her in the massive castle, the hockey masked killer could be anywhere! She was still running after Jason had spotted her returning from the girls bathroom on the seventh floor, the towering figure was standing in the moonlight of a window, machete in hand.

' _No, I need to keep going or he'll catch me! Or he'll kill my friends if I return to the common room!_ ' She thought in a panic as she turned a corner and crashed into Jason's back.

Jason turned and looked at her, his eyes glowing slightly as he raised his machete to end her life. Only to stop when someone said "Jason, stop and back away."

Tonks was shocked to see her would be killer freeze then lower his arm, turning slowly to face the voice. The person who spoke was a woman, silky black hair and a beautiful face, not to meantion her figure ' _NO bad thoughts!_ ' She she shook her thoughts away from that gutter and back to the now. Jason had moved to her side and was making jerky hand gestures with his free hand, the woman must have understood them because she said something that Tonks couldn't hear but made the massive hulk of a man stiffen.

What was going on?!

* * *

Jason had used his very limited sign language capabilities to tell his mother " _She is the one that escaped me! She is too Die!_ "

Bella only said "I realized that but you would have murdered family and thats not we want, son. If you kill her than the curse of killing a member of the Black family will attack you and I don't want to lose you so soon!"

Jason stiffened at that, if he killed family then a curse activated in response? But how was he going to stop his bloodlust if he couldn't do what he was meant to do?! His mother pulled him into a hug before she moved over to Nymphadora and started speaking to her, Jason remained where he was, lost in his thoughts. He needed to end some teens, now. He vanished back to the bottom of Camp Crystal Lakes' lake, rising from its depths with his machete in hand as he let his hatred out on the teenagers that were in HIS home.

* * *

Bella felt her son's magical teleportation from the bond they shared as she explained what Jason was to her and why. Tonks, her niece, was thunderstruck and unable to produce any sound from her mouth. Yes, it was going to take awhile to talk it all through with this one, Bella resigned herself to a long night of explaining and interrupting outbursts.

* * *

Jason decapitated the teenager with his machete as he walked past her, his abilities had gotten more powerful after his encounter with Freddy Kruger. The dream demon had lost when Jason had used his powers to force the glove wielder to stay as a head for good before burning the head in what his mother called 'Fiendfyre'. Magical, sentient fire that came so natural for the Crystal Lake killer to use that killed the Elm Street killer for good.

Jason followed the next girl that tried to escape when someone shouted at her then, to his surprise, kicked the woman away. Jason chucked his weapon and is hit its target with a sickening thump before falling to the ground. He walked over and pulled in machete free of the brain matter and stalked over to the girl, his eyes narrowing as he raised his blade to end her. That was until the girl started hugging his leg, thanking him profusely and crying. The hockey masked killer was frozen in place, the girl was no older than 5 or 6 years and all alone now.

"Sir!" She sniffed as she looked into his eyes, Jason saw power in them, the same power he had was in her! "Please, don't leave me alone with them!"

Jason slowly lowered his large knife and knelt down, the knee the was being held remained out. His mind was whirling, one side was telling him to kill the girl and leave, the other asked if his mother would want him to kill anyone that wasn't apart of the pain and torture that any teenager did in his home. His hand slowly lifted the girl from his leg and to his chest, his mother would be able to help him with this problem as he couldn't decide with his mind waging war.

Jason felt the girl shiver and wrap her arms around his neck, her raven black hair move slightly in the light wind. Turning to a cabin, he entered and grabbed a non-blood covered blanket and covered her before he teleported to Grimmauld Place without a sound. The police would find the corpses the next day, but the missing person report was forgotten in the shocking discovery that Jason was still around.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London

* * *

Jason held the sleeping girl against his chest, her body lightly moving as she breathed. He couldn't find his mother anywhere in the house and when he asked Kreacher, he said that she was still explaining to the blood traitor, though that got the house elf kicked into the wall as punishment. He sat in the kitchen chair, one hand wrapped around the sleeping child and the other was cleaning his machete with a wet rag that Kreacher had provided. The two sides of his head had called a cease fire for the moment, though the thoughts remained.

' _Just kill her and be done with it!_ '

' _No, she just like us after we were killed by our cousin, alone and fearful! And before you ask, it was before our true purpose came to us!_ '

Jason had to agree with the second voice, his cousin had drowned him in the Camp Crystal Lake's lake at the age of ten. The memory came back to him as clear as day...

* * *

Camp Crystal Lake, August 3, 1976

* * *

The Camp councilor had been teaching Harry how to swim that morning, as he usually stay at her side because of his cousin Dudley Dursley and his gang. But today would be the day that would change Harry forever.

"Your doing great, Harry! Come one, you can do it!" Sue Chang encouraged him as he tread water, then she heard the phone ring. She said "I'll only be a minute, OK?"

Harry wouldn't see her face again as Dudley had spotted him in the lake and he in his gang started throwing rocks at him, one hit him in the head and Harry went under. Something changed at that moment, Harry had grabbed a rock and erupted out of the water, chucking it at Dudley's head, it connected and crushed both his brain and skull. Harry fell back into the water and he knew no more.

* * *

Jason changed his name after he had returned back from the dead, his legend grew and grew until he had all but forgotten his past life until he had saved his mother from Azkaban. After that, that memory had returned to him making him want to find the Dursley's and end them completely. It was also the point that the second voice in his head, he had dubbed the murderous side his 'Voorhees' side and the other his 'Harry' side.

He looked at the sleeping girl and saw some of the councilor's features on the girl's face. He stopped looking and turned his head to the sound of Kreacher cracking into the house, his mother was next to the elf, looking winded and tired.

"Kreacher, a cup of tea please." Bella said before walking over and placed a hand on the sleeping girls head, "She looks like the councilor from your memory, Jason...What happened?"

Jason paused before he pulled out a pen and wrote on the paper his mother summoned about what happened, his writing and vocabulary were getting better but he couldn't speak for the life of him. Bella read it over before nodding as she said "If she is the daughter of Sue Chang, then she is probably worrying or you may have killed her in your rage tonight. If that happened then you'll have a daughter of your own to raise."

Jason could only nodded before he wrote " _Any plans for that school at I nearly killed a family member in?_ "

She nodded "Yes, I hope to be able to teach next year and you are going to be my assistant."

Jason froze, he was going to have to learn to control his urges to murder any teen in that school if his mother went through with her plan. His mother must have saw him stiffen and said "Sue Chang's daughter will also be joining us as well, so you can handle and curb some of your more violent urges. I know its going to be hard but please, some people..."

Jason signed ' _Pureblood gits_ ' under the table, his mother saw him and snorted in agreement.

"Will need to learn that their world is not as safe is they think it is, you are one of the major foes that humanity struggles with and will constantly have to deal with so why not teach them on both sides of the spectrum?"

Jason nodded in agreement before getting up to get to bed, though he didn't need sleep, the girl on his chest would probably freak out if she didn't wake up next to her savior, Bella smiled softly before she said "We'll talk to the Goblins tomorrow about her family."

* * *

Hogwarts Express, 1992

* * *

Jason walked slowly down the the hallway of the train, his new blood adopted daughter holding his hand. It turned out the Sue Chang had died only a year after her daughter's birth because of terminal cancer and her husband had wasted away their savings on getting drunk and abusing his daughter, Jason had ended him that night and saved his daughter. The Goblins had gone ballistic as they read Jason's blood adopted daughter's health and family health reports, they swore to Jason that they would protect his family as one of their own from now on as they had laws against child abuse and drinking.

He also found out that his daughter's name was Susan 'Sue' Harry Chang, Jason had been surprised that the councilor remembered his original name. Susan had asked to have her middle name changed to Chang in memory of her mother, Jason allowed that and now her name was Susan Chang Black, Daughter of Jason Voorhees Black.

"Daddy, where is Aunt Bella?" Susan asked, Jason used his free hand and signed ' _She is at the school, Sue. She had to go there because she is teaching one of the classes that we are going to help with. She also had to remove a dangerous spell from the class itself as it wouldn't allow us to return again to teach and help the students._ '

Personally, Jason wanted to only stay a year and then leave, but his mother told him that it would be helpful in more ways than one. He could learn magic and how to defeat witches and wizards in their home turf. Sometimes his mother made too much sense, but he hadn't killed anyone yet though he did put someone in 'detention' earlier on the train ride as he would be the sub if his mother couldn't teach and assistant teacher. His daughter translated for him as she had learned sign language at the age of three and it came naturally to her.

"Oh, I forgot," Sue giggled before she said, "Daddy, look!"

Jason looked at where she was pointing and saw the castle in the distance, they were nearly there. Jason scooped her up and walked to the exit of the train, The train came to a stop and Jason got off, noticing the large man walking up to them from the darkness.

"Hello there, You must be Professor Black's son," The giant of a man greeted, "I be Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys."

Jason signed his name as Sue translated "Greetings, Hagrid. I am Jason Voorhees Black, and this is my daughter" Sue waved before continuing "Susan Chang Black, I hope we can get alone together."

Hagrid nodded before he said "Better get inside, you don't want to miss the opening feast!" Then he turned and called "First years over here! First Years!"

Jason vanished from the spot and reappeared at the huge Oak doors he remembered from the previous year. Sue was looking around in awe before Bella opened a door and smiled. "Follow me."

Jason followed his mother, walking to the front of the room and was pointed to his seat next to his mother. "Jason, you and Susan will sit here next to me."

The Hockey Masked killer signed ' _The curse?_ '

Bella sat in her seat before answering "It had been placed in the wards of the school, I finished removing it when you two got off the train."

Susan looked confused, his mother explained "I can tell where your father is in a certain area, like the saying "A mother has eyes on the back of her head"."

Sue giggled before the other teachers appeared, Jason's eyes narrowed on the long bearded man and slightly pulled Susan closer to his chest. Sue snuggled and smiled as she waved happily in greeting, getting a few waves in return. Then a greasy haired bat of a man walked up and sneered "So, your the one that put one of my snakes in detention?"

Susan whimpered in fear, making Jason stand and glare at the man, his eyes burning with hatred. His mother said "Yes, my son is allow that power, Severus Snape as he is my assistant and sub if I am unable to teach."

Jason signed as his mother translated " _You scare my daughter again, I will end you. Try to remove that detention that the sniveling brat earned and you will find yourself in a very precarious position, now sit down and shut up._ '

Snape was taken aback at the protectiveness and promptly sat at the far end of the table, Jason slowly retook his seat and rubbed circles into Sue's back. After the four tables filled and the first years were sorted, Jason was confused at the old piece of fabric's ability to tell what house the student belonged to. After that, the feast started and Sue ate her fill, Jason had a straw in his cup to sip on the drink called 'pumpkin juice' threw one of his hockey mask's holes. He struck up a conversation with the young Rune's teacher that sat next to him, using a paper and pen to write as Sue was busy eating, about the effect that runes could have on non-magical weaponry. The conversation ended when the old man stood up and the entire hall went silent.

"To friends young and old, welcome. We have a few announcements before we separate. Filch would like me to remind you that Zonko products are not allowed in the halls, magic is also banned in the halls and you can read the full list on his door. The Forbidden Forest is, as it's name say's, Forbidden" The old man gave a pointed look at two red-headed boys before continuing "Now, please welcome out new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bella Black and Assistant Professor Jason Black."

The hall clapped before ending, Jason had stood when his name was called, following his mother before sitting again. He tuned out the rest of the speech before he noticed the students leaving. Classes started tomorrow so he better get Sue to bed so they could be ready for what was to come.

* * *

Jason was writing the seating cart on the board by hand, Susan was telling him where the names went as Bella read over the books once more to make sure they where the right material for the class. Jason finished the chart and moved the board so it faced the front when the door opened and revealed the class. Bella told him that today was the fifth year DADA class, so he would need to hold his urges sooner than he realized.

Sue smiled and said as she had practiced this morning "Hi, I'm Susan. Welcome to your first DADA class! Could you please take your place as it is written on the board?"

The students nodded before taking their assigned seats, Jason nodded before waved his hand over the board and it cleaned itself. He pulled his machete out and tapped it against the board as chalk lifted itself up and wrote;

 **_The Five Points of The Defense against the Dark Arts you will learn:_ **

**_1\. Understand what level of danger you are in_ **

**_2\. Recognize weapons and places of safety around you_ **

**_3\. Learn and practice jinxes, counter-curses and their opposite and dangerous counterparts_ **

**_4\. Understand the uses and downsides of non-magical weaponry_ **

**_5\. understand and outsmart your foe in combat_ **

"Susan, could you please hand out this quiz to the class?" Bella asked as she handed her a small pile of papers. "Yes, Aunt Bella!"

"Now, before we begin" Bella said, making the entire class give her their full attention "This is not a joke anymore, you will enter a world that is more dangerous than you think it is because of Pureblood propaganda and people that will try to tell you otherwise. This little test will test you on your knowladge of the Non-magical world as well as the magical world as a starting point, its only fifteen questions long so please take your time. You have half an hour, start."

The half hour pasted and Jason gathered the tests, giving them to Bella as she skimmed them over. "Out of all of you, only some of you answered the non-magical portion correctly. As this class is about defending oneself, we will have to start out with the non-magical world first as it is more dangerous than you think. Jason, if you please?"

Jason nodded before pulling his machete out and chucked it, landing with a dull thud in the classroom door. The students whispered as Jason pulled his weapon free before signing as Bella translated ' _Turn to page fifteen of_ **Modern Weapons of the Muggle World by Arnold S. Nagger** _, we will be starting with hand held weapons._ '

Maybe this teaching thing wouldn't be so bad...


End file.
